Question: Ben is a farmer. He plants $8$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $4$ beans. How many beans did Ben plant in the field?
Solution: The number of beans that Ben planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $8\text{ rows of beans} \times 4\text{ beans per row}$ $8\text{ rows of beans} \times 4\text{ beans per row} = 32$ beans